Locked in a closet
by krazykookiegirl
Summary: Everyone has had enough. Alvin and Brittany have pulled the last straw, especially with the school Talent show pressures coming down on everyone. The others decide to lock them in a closet and see what the outcome is. Rated K Fixed ending! Probably better


**HallO peoples! Its ame again! Krazykookiegirl!!!!!!!!!!! This is going ta be fun! Beep bop boo boo beep!! BWAM!!!!! Yes, bwam is a word. Anyway, why don't I stop, and let you read! Sound good to you? Ok then! ONWARD! WARNING: THIS IS NOT REALLY A FLUFFY STORY CONTAINING ROMANCE. THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A CUTE STORY ABOUT FRIENDSHIP! SO IF YOU DON'T ENJOY STORIES ABOUT FRIENDSHIP THAT HAVE A FEW SONGS IN IT, THEN CLICK ON THE 'GO BACK' BUTTON IN THE CORNER OF YOU SCREEN. ENJOY! ******

Of course we must start with Alvin and Brittany fighting, or else we wouldn't have a story. The Chipettes were over at the boys' house hanging out after school one day.

"You just can't accept it, can you?" Brittany yelled at Alvin.

"NO, I think it's YOU that can't accept it, BRITTANY!" Alvin yelled back. Brittany glared at him for one angry second and grabbed his hat and ran. "GET BACK HERE WITH MY CAP!" Alvin yelled, chasing down Brittany.

The others were watching them from the couch in the living room.

"Oh, I wish they would stop fighting so much." Eleanor said. The others nodded and sighed. They needed to get to work. The school Talent Show was Friday evening and it was Monday. None of them knew what they were going to do, but they all signed up. Well, more like Brittany and Alvin signed them up. They all knew Alvin and Brittany signed them all up so they could 'compete' with each other. Chipmunks versus Chipettes in a singing competition. Yet again, they were all pulled into an argument because of the fighting duo. They all sat and watched as Alvin chased Brittany around the house to get his cap back.

"We should just lock them in a closet for three hours and see what the outcome is." Jeanette said more to herself than anyone. But everyone on the couch had heard her and all their faces brightened.

"Excellent idea, Jeanette!" Simon said. They all crowded around him as he whispered the plan. When he was finished, the others nodded and got to work. There was only one room in the house that had a lock that locked from the outside of the room and that was the closet in the guest room.

They got to work. Simon and Jeanette got into place where they figured Brittany and Alvin would run by next. They guessed correctly and heard them running towards them. They both stuck out there hands and grabbed Alvin's hat and Brittany's ribbon (Which Alvin stole. That's what they were fighting over in the first place. Stupid, I know.) Jeanette handed Alvin his cap and Simon handed Brittany her ribbon.

"Hey! What's that about?" They both yelled at their siblings. Jeanette looked at Simon worriedly and he nodded.

"Will you two please come with us?" Simon said grabbing Alvin's shoulders and steering him upstairs. Jeanette grabbed Brittany's shoulders and started her up the staircase behind them.

"What's this about?" Alvin demanded. Simon shook his head.

"Nope, you have to listen to us now. You two are going to get along, whether you like it or not." Jeanette said boldly. Brittany was shocked. Jeanette never stood up for herself before. They steered their siblings into the guest room and saw Theodore and Eleanor standing near the open closet.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" Brittany said a little scared. Jeanette and Simon smiled at each other and shoved their siblings into the empty closet. Eleanor and Theodore shut the door and locked it. They could hear barely hear Brittany and Alvin's muffled shouting through the door.

"Aaahhh…..now we can actually get something done." Simon said sitting on the bed. The others nodded. Theodore's face suddenly lit up.

"Hey Eleanor, you want to help me? I'm going to make a congratulations cake for Alvin and Brittany for when they get out of there." Theodore said with a smile. Eleanor smiled at him and nodded. They bounded down the stairs leaving the 'babysitting' to Simon and Jeanette. Jeanette pulled a few papers out from behind her back and a pencil from behind her ear.

"What's that Jeanette?" Simon said, climbing down from the bed. Jeanette looked up at him.

"It's a song. Please don't laugh, but it's a song about friendship between two people. I plan on giving it to Brittany and Alvin so they can sing it together at the Talent show Friday." Jeanette said. Simon smiled.

"Jeanette, you are just coming up with brilliant ideas all over the place today." Simon said laughing a little Jeanette blushed and giggled. "Can I help?" Simon asked. He really wanted to see the song. Jeanette never wrote songs and he wanted to see. She nodded and they sat on the foot of the bed going over the song.

Meanwhile, in the closet, Alvin and Brittany were sitting facing the wall, arms folded. They sat so they faced opposite walls. Brittany was they first to stop.

"Listen, I'm sorry I took your hat Alvin." Brittany said at last. Alvin whipped around and saw Brittany messing around with her ribbon. He started feeling ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry about your ribbon Brittany." Alvin said. Brittany looked up shocked and saw his hat off as he fiddled with the button on top. They looked at each other and sighed.

"Now what?" Brittany said looking around and leaning against the wall. Alvin looked up at the ceiling to see if there was a light switch. There was a chain, but he was too small to reach it.

"Well, we could start by getting some light in here." Alvin said pointing at the chain that hung from the ceiling. Brittany looked up and nodded.

"But how? Neither of us can reach that." Brittany said standing up and reaching up. Alvin thought for a moment. He got an idea and snapped his fingers.

"Here, get on my shoulders and see if we can't reach it like that." Alvin said crouching down for Brittany to climb on top of him. Brittany hesitated and climbed on his shoulders. He stood up and she steadied herself with a rack on the wall as she stood up on top of him. She looked up and reached.

"Almost got it…there!" Brittany said triumphantly. She pulled the chain and let it go. The light turned on and Alvin lost his balance. Alvin fell over and Brittany landed on top of him. They both started laughing as they got off each other.

"Okay, now what do we do. We already had our team building exercise." Brittany said laughing. Alvin laughed a little and looked around. The closet was completely empty.

"You want to just, I don't know, talk?" Alvin suggested. Brittany looked at him and smiled.

"Sure." She said. They started talking about how they both loved singing with their siblings and scads of other things. They realized over time that they had a lot in common besides fighting and having siblings.

With Simon and Jeanette, They had gotten through half of the song when they saw the light in the closet turn on. They looked at each other.

"That light switch is way too high for either of them. You think they actually worked together to turn that on?" Simon asked Jeanette. She looked at the closet door and smiled. She knew her sister and nodded.

"Yeah, I think they started working together. So what do you think of this:" Jeanette said as she sang the next line. "_I'm kinda like you, You're kinda like me, we both write the same song in a different key."_ Jeanette said. Simon smiled and nodded. (Note that this is 'One and the Same' by Demi Lavato and Selena Gomez. Sorry. I was listening to the song when I was writing this and it just seemed perfect for them.)

"Yeah, that's great. I like that. Brittany and Alvin are a lot more alike than anyone could ever even think." Simon said. Jeanette smiled and continued making up lyrics. They already had the tune memorized (Incredible seeing as it's only been a half hour. Jeanette had only a few notes down for her song. Now the song is finished and they needed lyrics. That's pretty good for anyone to make something up so quickly) and were halfway done with the lyrics. Jeanette hummed the tune and kept thinking of other things to say. Simon studied the notes and thought really hard. He never had come up with a song before. Usually Alvin either picked a song or wrote it himself. Simon just sang, but writing their own song with Jeanette seemed fairly simple. They were both very patient with each other and didn't get mad when the other didn't like the lyrics they came up with.

Downstairs, Theodore and Eleanor were mixing together the final ingredients into the batter. Eleanor was getting the ingredients while Theodore was mixing it properly and looking into a cookbook.

"Okay, we just add a teaspoon of baking powder and mix it in. Then we pour it into a pan and stick it in the oven on high and let it cook for thirty minutes to forty minutes." Theodore said while looking at the book. Eleanor measured out one small teaspoon of baking powder and poured it in. Theodore mixed it in and took the bowl to the counter where the baking pan was. He poured it in and, with Eleanor's help; he carefully slipped the batter into the hot oven. Eleanor closed the oven and looked at the messy Theodore. They started laughing at each other's appearances and went upstairs to wash up and check in on the progress between Alvin and Brittany. They bounded up the stairs and looked in on Simon and Jeanette. They were on the foot of the bed holding a bunch papers.

"Hey guys. How's it going with the happy couple in the closet?" Eleanor said jokingly. Simon and Jeanette looked up and shoved the papers out of sight. Jeanette looked at the door and was shocked. They hadn't heard anything. They couldn't hear anything beyond the yelling, so they had no idea. She looked at Simon and he shrugged.

"We don't know. That door is slightly sound proof, so we can only hear if someone was yelling."Simon said. They all looked at the door and hoped that their siblings weren't suffocating in there.

"I'm going to go and check on them." Simon said. Jeanette nodded and waited on the bed as Simon got up and walked over to the door.

"What's that Jeanette?" Eleanor said pointing at the half-hidden papers. Jeanette slid the papers more under the blanket.

"Nothing." Jeanette said quickly. Eleanor looked at her sister suspiciously and looked at Theodore. He shrugged at her and watched Simon.

Simon walked over to the door and silently turned the lock. He pressed his ear to the door handle and heard talking. Alvin and Brittany seemed to actually be having a civilized conversation with each other. Shocked, Simon locked the door again and walked away.

"They're talking. They're just talking." Simon said with disbelief. The others gasped at him and he nodded. The others smiled.

"C'mon Eleanor, let's go check on the cake." Theodore said. Eleanor nodded and followed Theodore out of the room. Jeanette slowly brought the sheets of music out from under the blanket, watching the door.

"Simon, should we tell them about the song?" Jeanette said uncertainly. She hated lying to her sisters. Simon studied Jeanette for a second before answering.

"I think we should tell them after we finish the song." Simon said."Then we can perform it in front of them and Alvin and Brittany and see what they say about it." Jeanette looked at him and smiled.

"Okay then! I like surprising them!" Jeanette said, looking down at the sheets again. "Now after this part what should they say?" She said pointing at where they left off. Simon and Jeanette got back to work.

"…and that's why I love my ribbon so much." Brittany said. They were talking about why Alvin had taken her ribbon and why she was so upset about it. Alvin remained silent for a few moments.

"I didn't know it meant that much to you." He said quietly. Brittany nodded and looked up at Alvin. He was playing with a piece of loose carpet with a slightly sad look on his face. He felt bad for all the times he had been mean to the girls; especially Brittany. Now that they had gotten to now each other better, Brittany felt the same way. She looked around and tried to lighten the mood.

"When do you think they're going to let us out of here?" Brittany said. Alvin rolled back his sleeve to reveal a watch. He looked at it for a moment.

"Well, we've been in here for an hour or so. I should say they would let us out in another fifteen minutes or so, that is, if I know my brothers well enough." Alvin said smiling. (Can you believe that it's already been an hour? I think you would have been reading for about three minutes or so…) Brittany grinned back and sighed. She knew her sisters and knew that they did this for a reason.

With Theodore and Eleanor, they were putting the finishing touches to the chocolate and pudding-filled cake. Once they were finished, they walked upstairs and poked their heads in on Jeanette and Simon singing quietly.

"What are you guys singing?" Theodore asked. They both turned around shocked.

"Nothing." Both Simon and Jeanette chorused. They looked at each other and smiled. Jeanette quickly changed the subject.

"How's the cake? Is it time to let out Alvin and Brittany?" She said. Theodore and Eleanor nodded and smiled. Simon and Jeanette walked over to the door and unlocked it. They opened it slowly and saw Alvin and Brittany sitting on the floor talking. The two on the floor looked up at their siblings.

"Well, it's about time!" Brittany yelled. Brittany and Alvin started laughing as they got up. Surprisingly, they actually walked over to their siblings and hugged them instead of yelling. "Thank you so much for sticking me in there!" Brittany said, choking her sisters through hugs. Alvin was giving his brothers a messed up hairdo as he thanked them. The others were in pure shock.

"Well, we have a surprise for you!" Theodore said. Eleanor nodded eagerly.

"Yup, and I think you're going to like it." Eleanor said grabbing her sister's hand. Theodore grabbed his brother's hand and they led them downstairs. "No peeking!" Eleanor said as she covered her sister's eyes. Theodore did the same to his brother as they led them into the kitchen. They helped them onto seats as Simon and Jeanette walked in with the papers behind their backs. Theodore and Eleanor nodded and let go of their siblings.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled. Brittany and Alvin were shocked at the delicious-looking cake that sat in front of them. They laughed when they saw what it said in icing:_ Good job for getting over your ridiculous fight!_

Alvin and Brittany thanked their siblings and looked over at Simon and Jeanette, who were whispering to each other.

"What are you guys doing?" Brittany asked them. They looked up at them and smiled nervously.

"Well…"Jeanette started.

"We, um, put something together…" Simon continued.

"For you two to sing on Friday!" Jeanette finished boldly. Alvin and Brittany were shocked yet again. They had never seen Simon and Jeanette write a song before, or with each other.

"Well, let's hear it!" Alvin said. Simon and Jeanette looked at each other and Jeanette began to sing. (Pretend you can hear the music in the background. If you have the song on an iPod or CD or something, well, listen to it on that.)

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La-la-la-la-la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La-la-la-la-la_

_**Jeanette**_

_You come from here_

_I come from there_

_**Simon**_

_You rock out in your room_

_I rock a world premiere_

_We're more alike than_

_Anybody could ever tell_

_(Ever tell)_

_**Jeanette**_

_Friday, we're cool_

_Monday, we're freaks_

_**Simon**_

_Sometimes we rule_

_Sometimes we can't even speak_

_**Jeanette**_

_But we kick it up and_

_Let loose and LOL_

_**Simon**_

_It may seem cliche_

_For me to wanna say_

_That you're not alone_

_(That you're not alone)_

_**Jeanette**_

_And you can call I'm cool_

_But it's a simple fact_

_I got your back_

_(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)_

_**Chorus**_

_'Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_I think we're almost legendary_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream_

_We're one and the same_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_**Jeanette**_

_I'm kind of like you_

_You kind of like me_

_**Simon**_

_We write the same song_

_And a different key_

_**Both**_

_It's got a rhythm_

_Than you and me_

_Can get along_

_(Get along)_

_**Simon**_

_It may seem cliche_

_For me to wanna say_

_That you're not alone_

_**Jeanette**_

_And you can call I'm cool_

_But it's a simple fact_

_I still got your back_

_Chorus:_

_'Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_I think we're almost legendary_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Shaking up the scene_

_We're one and the same_

_(S)'Cause we're one and the same_

_(J)We're anything but ordinary_

_(S)One and the same_

_(J)We're so much more than momentary_

_(S)Cause we're one yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_(S)'Cause we're one_

_(J)Anything but ordinary_

_**Both**_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream_

_Oh, You and me the perfect team_

_Shaking up the scene_

_We're one and the same!_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

Simon and Jeanette stopped singing to wait for the others' opinions.

"It's the first song we've ever written, so…"Jeanette said quietly. The others stared at them.

"You guys…that was amazing!" Alvin yelled. Everyone's faces broke out in smiles as everyone else started complimenting the song. Simon and Jeanette gave Brittany their song parts and the music so they could start practicing. Theodore and Eleanor watched until Theodore realized something.

"You guys, we need to sing something for the Talent Show too!" Theodore said. Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor were shocked in realizing that they still hadn't picked a song to sing yet. Alvin and Brittany laughed.

"Don't worry guys, we'll help!" Brittany said. Everyone smiled and they started pitching ideas for songs they could sing as a group. Eventually, they ended up with a nice song called 'Let It Go' (Note that this is Let It Go by Mitchell Musso and Tiffany Thornton. I've got a deal with Disney music.). It was decided. Alvin and Brittany, instead of going head-to-head in competition, were going to sing 'One and the Same' and all the others were going to sing 'Let It Go'.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That Friday was the Talent Show. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were backstage getting ready. Alvin and Brittany were wearing something that looked a little bit alike and Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor were all wearing something different from there usual clothes, but they were still somewhat casual. Alvin and Brittany were going first and Jeanette and Simon were forced to introduce them. Alvin and Brittany wanted Jeanette and Simon to introduce their own song to the world, just having Alvin and Brittany sing it for them instead.

"Hello, there. My name is Jeanette Miller." Jeanette said into the microphone and Simon stepped forward.

"And my name is Simon Seville. Tonight, we introduce to you my brother-"Simon started  
"And my sister, Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller."Jeanette finished for him.  
"They will be singing an original composition created by, well, Jeanette and I. We hope you enjoy." Simon said and they rushed off the stage. They heard the audience clap loudly and Simon gave Theodore the thumbs up. Theodore smiled and pressed the button to start the music. They heard Brittany start singing and Alvin join her shortly.

By the end of the song, the entire crowd was cheering for them. Alvin and Brittany smiled and took a bow.

"And remember everyone, the creators of this song goes to my brother Simon Seville and-"

"My sister Jeanette!" Brittany yelled into the mike. Alvin looked mad at her and she made a face at him. Then they both burst out laughing and walked off stage. They found Jeanette and Simon looking positively red.

"Why'd you say our names?" Jeanette said a little weakly. Brittany and Alvin chuckled a little.

"C'mon, you're on!" Brittany said pushing her sisters out on stage. Alvin did the same and pushed his brothers out. All were a little flustered as they walked on stage. They were introduced and Theodore and Simon began to sing and Jeanette and Eleanor began to sing shortly after them.

Once they had finished and taken a bow, they all went backstage and hugged the sibling that had been behind the curtain. Dave walked up to them to congratulate them with Ms. Miller.

"Boys you were amazing!" Dave said as the Chipmunks ran up to hug him.

"I've never been so proud of you girls!" Ms. Miller said as the Chipettes ran to hug her. They all came together and decided to go to the ice cream parlor as a treat.

"Alvin, you and Brittany sounded wonderful! And with a song like that? Impressive! I never would've thought that you two would sing such a song with each other!" Dave said as they received their ice creams. Alvin and Brittany smiled at each other as they walked to their booth.

"Well Dave, it was written by Simon and Jeanette. I think they should get the credit this time." Alvin said. Dave looked shocked. Alvin giving the credit to his brother and friend? That didn't seem like him.

Simon and Jeanette smiled at him as they shared a giant sundae. They were both in the mood for a sundae and didn't want to waste a bunch of money on something they couldn't finish alone. So they decided to share one. Theodore and Eleanor were sharing a banana split and Alvin and Brittany were sharing a hot fudge sundae with almonds. They knew Simon and Jeanette didn't like almonds, but they did, so that was the outcome.

"That was one amazing performance guys." Theodore said to Alvin and Brittany. The others smiled and nodded at them as Alvin and Brittany glowed with happiness.

"Well, you guys were pretty amazing too." Brittany said scooping up a pound of ice cream onto her spoon. The others smiled and glowed as they dug into their ice cream.

Dave and Ms. Miller looked shocked. No one was fighting. In fact, Alvin and Brittany hadn't fought all week. Worried, Ms. Miler put her hand to Brittany's head and then to Alvin's.

"Strange, they don't have temperatures." Ms. Miller said to Dave. He looked confused.

When the boys got home, Dave brought them aside and sat them on the couch before bed.

"Boys, what's wrong with Alvin? Not that this isn't great, but he and Brittany haven't fought all week." Dave said concerned. The boys looked at each other and giggled a little.

"Dave, it's nothing to be worried about." Simon said.

"Yeah Dave, I'm totally fine." Alvin said giggling. Theodore lay on the couch laughing. They had all forgotten to tell Dave and Ms. Miller what they had done to Brittany and Alvin earlier that week.

"What's so funny Theodore?" Dave said looking at his son. Then all the boys burst out laughing and rolled around on the couch. Dave looked confused and slowly gave up. "Well, goodnight boys. And good job out there!" Dave said waving his hand as he went to bed. The boys calmed down eventually and headed upstairs.

"I totally forgot about telling Dave!" Alvin said laughing as he pulled on his pajama top. Simon and Theodore nodded with smiles on their faces.

"I think we should tell them tomorrow." Simon said. The boys nodded and climbed into bed. "At least, we'll tell them _after_ Brittany and Alvin refuse to fight with each other." Simon said into the darkness. The boys laughed a little more.

"_Goodnight boys!"_ They heard Dave say from the other room. Simon took off his glasses and set them on the table next to his bed as Alvin clicked off his lamp light.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, the Chipettes and Chipmunks all went out for breakfast together to celebrate again their magnificent performances and Alvin and Brittany's behavior. Dave passed around the whipped cream to top the pancakes and waffles as the boys and girls all nodded at each other with a smile.

"Alvin, would you please pass me the syrup?" Brittany asked sweetly. Alvin smiled at her.

"Certainly Brittany. Would you like anything else?" Alvin said in an equally sweet tone. Though they had gotten out of the fighting habit they would still fight occasionally. But they wanted to be sure that Ms. Miller and Dave saw what they were going to do. That was the idea. To get them as confused as possible and _then_ say why Brittany and Alvin weren't fighting. It would definitely shock them.

"No thank you Alvin." Brittany said with a smile. She and the others were close to bursting out in laughter. Eleanor's cheeks were turning pinker than usual and Jeanette had to hide in Simon's sweater so she wouldn't be seen snickering. Simon had to put his hand over his mouth and hide the lower half of his face in Jeanette's hair. Theodore had to put his face in his hands. Dave and Ms. Miller looked at their children suspiciously.

"Boys, what's going on?" Dave asked in his serious 'you guys are in for it' tone.

"Girls, what on earth is so funny?" Ms. Miller asked confused at her daughters' behavior.

"May we please be excused?" Alvin asked leaning towards the others. Dave and Ms. Miller nodded and the kids ran out of the booth as fast as they could before one of their ribs cracked from the strain. Once they were out of ear-shot all of them burst out laughing. HARD. (You may be laughing too! Ah, who knows? I thought it might have been chuckle worthy….).

"I don't know if I can do this!" Alvin said between laughing. The others began to grow pink in the face from laughing so hard.

"We have to pull it off though!" Brittany said trying to catch her breath. The others nodded and wiped tears from their eyes. They walked back to the booth; they had on smiles that revealed they had been laughing. They were also still pink in the face which just gave them away even more. They climbed back into their spots and remained silent for most of the remainder of their breakfast. Dave and Ms. Miller looked at each other.

"What on earth is going on?" Dave said almost angrily. The boys looked up at him and then at each other before they started to come close to cracking up again.

"Oh, Dave." Alvin said with tears about to stream out of his eyes. He put a hand on Theodore and rested his face on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Dave. I will explain." Simon said at last wiping tears from his eyes. "You see, we, as in me Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor, were all tired of Alvin and Brittany fighting." He started. Jeanette came up from behind him and giggled a little before se continued.

"We had had enough and made a plan. We would lock them in the guest room closet for an hour and see if they would make up and be friends." Jeanette said. Dave and Ms. Miller looked shocked.

"Hear us out though! When we did let them out," Theodore started. Alvin interjected.

"Brittany and I thanked them instead of yelling at them!" Alvin said climbing over Theodore's head.

"Yeah, and then Theo and Elli surprised Alvin and I with a delicious cake they made them selves!" Brittany said. Eleanor nodded and continued.

"After that, Jeanette and Simon surprised us all with the song Brittany and Alvin sang at the Talent Show!" Eleanor finished. Dave and Ms. Miller looked like they were in a state of shock.

"So, you mean to say that Alvin and Brittany are actually _getting along_?" Dave said happily. They all nodded.

"And we all forgot to tell you about this until just last night." Simon said. Everyone looked at Ms. Miller when she stared laughing. Dave started laughing too and pretty soon the Chipmunks and Chipettes…well…. walked away from the table. It just wasn't that funny when the adults laughed at it. So instead of staying at the table, they went over to a video game and started playing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………............

**Well, that's meh story! I hope that you liked my new ending! I made it terrible first, but then I deleted the last bits that totally destroyed them. This is probably a little better. If you have better ideas for a new ending, review my story and tell me what you think. Thank you! And I'm sorry readers that have read this before and saw my terrible ending before! (BTW: for those who care for whatever reason, this story took up 12 pages on a word 2007 document. It's 5,002 words long!)**


End file.
